


Role Reversal

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Challenge Response, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-30
Updated: 2003-07-30
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Severus finds his Master in an unlikely place.





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For 16 Galleons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/329283) by Ruhgozler. 



> This is set in wishwords's "For 16 Galleons" universe. You can find the original at the Astronomy Tower,

Students, their slaves, parents, teachers, he hates all of them. They think they have  
taken over his life, but they are wrong. He lives to serve his Master. He almost snorts at the thought. Thibault, his faithful slave in front of the world, is his Master. 

Severus doesn’t even know how it came about; he doesn’t remember or tries not to. Instead, he kneels, hands lying flat against his thighs, unashamedly naked, cock ring keeping his prick hard and purple. He rests his head on his Master's lap. 

Severus should feel humiliated, instead he feels liberated. He doesn't have to  
do anything but what his Master says. His sexuality becomes irrelevant. Although at this point his erection is more a discomfort than pleasure. 

Severus has been hard since this morning, when he received his Master signal. His Master had placed a small black stone inside his pumpkin juice at lunch, the signal that meant ‘I want you in a cock ring the rest of the day. Disobedience will not be tolerated’. He obeyed as soon as he could leave the Great Hall and reach a private place. 

A movement brings him back to the present. Severus sees the thin, smallish man who, during the day, serves him faithfully open the front of his own robe. He can smell his Master’s arousal, he is so close, he wants to taste it, wants nothing more than the release that serving his master will afford.

Of course, Severus knows better than to move when his Master hasn’t told him to do so. Instead he waits patiently, needing to serve his Master, hoping that his Master will find in his wisdom to grant his release as well. Severus sighs. No, that is wrong. His orgasm is irrelevant. Only his Master matters.

"I told you to stay quiet, didn't I?"

Severus winces. He has disappointed his Master once more. "I'm sorry, Master. Your boy begs your forgiveness."

Thibault looks at him coldly. "What was so important to make you disobey me?"

Severus wants to stay quiet. To confess his arrogance is more degrading than being completely exposed for his Master's scrutiny. However, he has to give his Master everything, even his honesty. "I was thinking about how good it would be to suck you off, and how much I want to hump your leg until I come for you."

“I think you need some time to rethink your priority.” With a wave of his wand, Thibault conjures pebbles in a corner of the room. “Go kneel over there. Eyes fixed on me. I don’t want to hear a sound from you. Understood?”

“Yes, Master.” Severus almost stands, but knows that is the wrong thing to do. He slowly crawls toward the corner. He stifles a hiss when he reaches the pebbles, but turns around silently until he is staring at his Master sitting on the couch.

Aware of his slave’s eyes on him, Thibault takes his own prick in his smallish, well-manicured hand. He strokes it until he hears a distinct whimper.

"I told you to remain quiet!" he snaps. “I guess I have to shut you up myself.” He crosses the room in several short strides and plunges his cock into the waiting mouth, uncaring if he is choking the other man. His slave gobbles in hungrily, as though Thibault himself has not just fed the usually austere Potions master himself that evening at table.

He notices his slave's hips moving and arches his hips backward quickly. 

"None of that! You come when I say or not at all tonight." Yes, that is the whimper he loves. "And you know I'll know if you do?" He does, after all change Snape's sheets every morning.

Yes, the whimper is more subdued as he thrusts his swollen cockhead into the greedy mouth.

But his boy has been too disobedient tonight. He shan’t have the pleasure to suck his Master to orgasm. As he feels his balls draw into his body, Thibault pulls out of Severus's mouth. He pumps his cock once, twice, until he comes, semen hitting his slave's face and chest.

"Lick me clean and then take care of yourself. You know I hate to see you dirty."

Severus ignores the cold seed dripping over his face and onto his body. Instead he crawls forward and gently licks his Master. He closes his eyes, wanting to savour the taste.

Thibault grabs his hair and pulls him back. Severus bites his lip to stop the cry of pain that threatens to escape.

"I didn't tell you to close your eyes. You will pay attention to me and only me when you do this."

"Master, yes, Master." Severus's cheeks burn from the humiliation. He has failed once more.

Thibault stands back, his spent cock still leaking the come he would not let his slave lick away. He takes the single step that separates them now and dangles his cock in one of the opalescent threads that coat Snape's face. 

Jet black eyes remain open, though they droop enticingly as his Master's cock rubs against his face.

"Clean yourself up," he commands softly, using his 'brook no disobedience' voice. That tone, more than his shouts and harsh tones, gets Snape to comply.

The dark haired man leans back on his haunches and uses one hand to wipe the cooling seed off his face. Rapturously, he licks the palm of his hand clean each time. Then he moves to his chest, repeating the gesture. 

Thibault's cock twitches at the openly erotic show. When Snape leans back, Thibault sees that his servant is hard and straining against the black leather cock ring. But if anything, experience has taught him *not* to touch himself unless commanded to.

Thibault stacks out his leg. "Get to work."

Severus dares to raise his eyes and meets the pale blue eyes staring back at him. He will pay for his insolence later, but now...he has waited for this moment...he craves to get any contact with his Master.

A strong backhand wakes him up from his daydream. His face hurts beautifully and Merlin, he could come just by looking at his Master, standing over him, cruel sneer on his face.

"I gave you an order," Thibault says as he traces the red mark his ring had left on his boy's face.

Severus lowers his head again, "Yes, Master. Sorry, Master."

"Then, get on with it unless you want to taste my crop. And no talking." Thibault hides the smile when he sees Severus shiver. He isn't sure if the crop is punishment or reward for his boy.

Severus crawls forward until he reaches his Master's booted leg. He melts as he feels the soft leather press against his cock. His bound erection strains against the ring, needing release so much that it hurt. Severus squeezes his eyes to wish the tears away. He wants to stop this torture. He wants to continue to obey his Master. In the end, he gives up and humps his Master's boot like the slut he is.

Thibault laughs cruelly. “Such a good little bitch. You’d do anything to come.”

“Oh Merlin, yes…please, Master…”

Thibault's small hand tangles in the dark hair, hair that he has washed himself this morning as part of his job. He pulls viciously until he hears his slave cry out. 

"You seem intent on being punished. I don't think you've learned quite enough of a lesson for tonight, have you boy?"

Snape sits back, something like fear flickering in his usually reserved eyes. "No, Master. I'm sorry, Master."

"Apologies aren't quite good enough, are they, boy?"

"No, Master."

Thibault regards his property critically. "Disobedient sluts need to be punished, Boy, you know that."

"Yes, Master."

Thibault exhales loudly, his own cock twitching at the thought of what he is about to do. "I believe the crop would do quite nicely for your punishment. Well, then, you know where I keep it. Go and fetch it and we'll see how sorry you really are."

Severus crawls toward the cupboard where his Master’s toys are kept. He gets up and opens the doors reverently. His fingers linger loving over the crop, before putting it in his mouth. He closes the doors and returns to his knees. Moving quickly toward his Master, he presents the crop.

Thibault takes the instrument in his hand. Oh, it is beautiful. It is made of dark wood, its handle long and thin, ending with two wide, leather strips only partially sawn. The sound of the second strip slapping on the first is as much a punishment as the pain. 

“Bend over the table,” Thibault orders abruptly.

Severus hurries to comply. He stands up when he reaches the table. He bends and grabs the edge. Smartly, he stays quiet and waits for the blow. He knows this will hurt. His Master isn’t looking for his pleasure. No, his Master wants his pain to pay for his stupidity.

The first blow arrives unexpected, and truly there is no way to prepare for the first time that the crop hits his skin, creating an instant red mark. A second and a third arrive. Thibault continues to hit him, varying his rhythm and intensity, aiming carelessly over Severus’s arse and thighs. Severus bites his inner cheek to keep from crying out.

“I think I want to hear you now,” Thibault says casually, but he is paying close attention to his slave’s body. There are welts all over his slave’s lower body, but Thibault has not broken skin. Sweat covers Severus’s body, pooling on his lower back. Yes, his slave needs to release his pain, even if only by screaming. 

Severus screams as the crop licked his skin once more. It breaks the tight rein Severus has on his voice. Sobs and pleadings burst out of him, despite of his desire to stay quiet. His voice echoes in his room. 

Severus knows that nothing he says will stop his Master and a part of him is glad for that, but he still needs to try.

The pain increases. His body feels like it was soaked with an exploding potion, his skin burning, his legs quivering under the assault, tears streaking his face. He’s begging his Master to stop, yet the pain feels so exquisitely right.

Thibault stops and traces the welts with his finger. He closes his eyes and grows hard at the moans his slave emits. “I believe I shall fuck you, now.”

It’s not a question and Severus doesn’t know if he should answer. His assent is not required nor wanted, but inside he’s screaming. ‘Yes, fuck…Merlin, I need to be taken completely’.

Thibault pushes two fingers inside his slave. Severus is oiled, not that Thibault expected anything different. His preparation is perfunctory, scissoring his fingers, viciously pressing against Severus’s prostate.

He leans closer to his slave. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Severus nods and swallows hard. “Yes, Master.”

“You don’t sound too convinced, Boy.” A third finger joins the other and Severus moans.

“Salazar, please, fuck me…your slave begs you…please,” Severus ends defeated. Only his Master can break him so perfectly.

Thibault smiles cruelly. “I believe you’ve earned that right.” He replaces his fingers with his cock, pushing ball deep until he can feel the heat from the tortured skin.

Severus hurts, but he can’t help pushing back, wanting to feel as much as possible. The pain doesn’t matter any longer, only that hard rod, stabbing him, taking him and making him whole again.

Thibault knows his slave needs to be ridden hard. Showing any tenderness would upset the stern Potions master. He grabs his slave’s shoulders and uses the purchase to bury himself even deeper with his thrust.

The world around them disappears. There is only each other, Master and Slave, Slave and Master. Severus’s screams and moans fill Thibault with joy and pride. Thibault’s assault makes Severus feel complete.

Severus feels the cock ring open and fall on the floor silently.

“Come for me, Boy,” Thibault whispers in his ear.

Severus couldn’t disobey even if he wanted to. His back arcs, his balls draw and he’s coming… flying…nothing feels as good as this…it’s perfection…his world feels with colours before going black in front of him.

Severus wakes up in his bed, dressed in his finest nightgown, his soft cotton sheets covering him. Thibault is sitting next to him, caressing his hair.

“Are you all right?” Thibault asks softly.

Severus smiles. “Yes, thank you.”

“It was my pleasure, Master,” Thibault answers honestly. He loves Severus both as his master and as his slave.

Severus takes hold of Thibault’s hand and kisses his palm. “As it is mine. Sleep with me tonight.”

“Of course, Master.” Thibault turns off the lights and slips under the sheets, careful not to hurt his master. “Good night.”

Severus turns to his side and spoons against his slave back. “Good night, Master,” he whispers before falling asleep.


End file.
